Ashley Miller
|birth_place = Houston, Texas |death_date = |death_place = |billed = Austin, Texas |resides = Tampa, Florida |trainer = Florida Championship Wrestling |debut = April 2011 |retired = June 13, 2014 }} Ashley Miller (July 17, 1987) is a retired American professional wrestler, best known for her work for WWE, in their developmental territory NXT Wrestling under the ring name Audrey Marie. She defeated Aksana to win the FCW Florida Divas Championship but dropped the title to Raquel Diaz. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012) Miller made her debut on June 9 episode of FCW television in a diva tag team match with Sonia being defeated by AJ Lee and Aksana. On June 28, she won her first match teaming up with Aksana and Maxine against Leah West, Naomi, and Caylee Turner. On the August 14 episode of FCW television, Marie competed in a six diva tag team match with Sonia and Raquel Diaz being defeated by Caylee Turner and The Chickbusters (AJ and Kaitlyn). The next week of FCW television, Marie and Kaitlyn were defeated in a diva tag team match against Naomi and Caylee Turner. On the September 1 episode FCW television, Marie defeated Aksana in singles competition to win her first FCW Divas Championship, making it her first title in FCW. On the November 3 episode of FCW television Marie successfully defended her title against Naomi. Over a week later on the November 13 episode of FCW television, Marie lost a divas tag team match with Cameron Lynn against then Queen of FCW Aksana and Caylee Turner. On the December 11 episode of FCW television, Marie successfully defended her Divas Championship against Naomi, but lost the title on December 15 episode to Raquel Diaz. On the January 1, 2012 episode of FCW television, Marie competed in a triple threat match against AJ and Aksana, with AJ getting the pin on Marie. Marie was successful in six diva battle royal match on the January 5 episode of FCW television. On the January 15 episode of FCW television, Marie defeated Caylee Turner in singles competition. On the January 18 episode of FCW television, Audrey and Kaitlyn were successful in a diva tag team match against Raquel Diaz and Sofia Cortez. On the January 22 episode of FCW television, Marie was defeated by Raquel Diaz in a title vs title match. Marie tried to regain the title in a triple threat match on the February 2 episode of FCW television against Raquel Diaz and Sofia Cortez, but was unsuccessful. Marie then teamed with Kaitlyn on the February 5 episode of FCW television defeating the team of Raquel Diaz and Sofia Cortez. The next week of FCW television, Marie competed against Raquel Diaz for the Divas title, but was unsuccessful On the March 4 episode of FCW television, Marie competed in a triple threat match for the divas title against Raquel Diaz and Sofia Cortez, but wasn't able to capture the title. On March 15 episode of FCW television, Marie again challenged Raquel Diaz for the title, but was again defeated. On April 15 episode of FCW Televison, Marie again challenged Raquel Diaz for the title, but was again defeated. On June 3 episode of FCW Televison, Marie appeared backstage in Summer Rae office with Caylee Turner, when Rae announced she will get shot at Raquel Diaz's FCW Divas Championship, which later was announced she will have to face Paige in a #1 contenders match. On June 10 episode of FCW Televison, Audrey Marie defeated Paige by disqualification. Later that day, Marie defeated Paige with the help of Sofia Cortez. On the June 15 episode of FCW Televison, Marie defeated Paige in the first ever Diva's no disqualification match. On the June 21 episode of FCW Televison, Marie teamed up with Caylee Turner to defeat Natalie and Sofia Cortez. On the August 2 episode of FCW Television, Audrey Marie was defeated by Paige, this would turn out to be Marie's last match competing in FCW. NXT (2012-2013) In 2012, Miller, as Audrey Marie, debuted on the August 1 episode of the sixth season of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University, where she lost to Raquel Diaz after the match, Marie was attacked by Diaz and Diaz drew the word "L" over her forehead which stands for "loser. On the July 26 episode of NXT Wrestling, Audrey was defeated by Paige in a singles match. On the August 9 episode of NXT Wrestling, Audrey won her first match defeating Tamina Snuka. On August 17 at a NXT House show, Marie teamed up with Emma in winning effort defeating Skyler Moon and Paige. On the October 10 episode of NXT, Marie teamed with Paige in a victorious effort against Kaitlyn and Alicia Fox, but the pair lost to Fox and Layla two weeks later due to poor teamwork. Marie began turning heel on the November 28 edition of NXT, displaying a more arrogant persona en route to defeating Emma for her first televised singles victory. On the February 20, 2013 edition of NXT, Marie returned from injury and attacked Sasha Banks, cementing Marie's heel turn and revealing herself as Banks' "secret admirer" who had been sending her notes; Marie was jealous of Banks' success while she was sidelined. Later that same night, Marie defeated Banks in a singles match. Marie's feud with Banks ended on the April 3 episode of NXT, when Marie teamed with Summer Rae against Banks and Paige. Marie was pinned after Rae ran away from the match. On May 17, 2013, Marie was released from WWE; her last televised match was a loss to Emma on the May 29 episode of NXT which was taped before her release. Independent circuit (2014) Queens Of Combat (2014) On June 13, nearly a year since her release from WWE, Miller wrestled for Queens of Combat at Queens Of Combat 2 where she was defeated in a singles match by Heather Patera. This was Miller's last match and has not wrestled since, hence retiring from wrestling altogether. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Round Up'' (Spinning headlock elbow drop) **''The Last Round Up'' (Flowing DDT) ** The Photo Finish ''(Wheelbarrow Facebuster) *'Signature moves''' **Arm drag, sometimes while springboarding **Legdrop **Matrix evasion into handstand headscissors takedown **Multiple pinning variations ***Jackknife hold ***Roll-up, sometimes while bridging ***Sunset flip ***Schoolgirl **Rear neck choke **Scoop powerslam **Swinging side slam *'Nicknames' **"The Girl Next Door" **"The Zany Southern Belle" *'Entrance themes' **"Toyota 2" by Hollywood Music (FCW) **'"Put Your Boot Down (Theme Song)Put Your Boot Down"' by Firstcom (NXT) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Divas Championship (1 time) External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1987 births Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:FCW Divas Champions Category:Living people Category:Queens Of Combat alumni Category:Female wrestlers Category:2014 retirements